Gesture recognition technique enables humans to communicate and interact with machines by human gestures. Using the gesture recognition, it is possible to put a hand or point a finger at a computer screen so that a cursor on the computer can move in accordance with movement of the hand or finger.
A typical approach to gesture recognition is using cameras to catch human's gesture and using computer vision software algorithms to interpret the corresponding gesture language. However, the above-mentioned gesture recognition approach has a slow response speed due to camera operation; and moreover, the camera operation also has a higher requirement on environment brightness, in other words, the gesture recognition may be unusable in a dark environment.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a new gesture recognition apparatus which can overcome the aforesaid problems.